


keeping the nightmare away

by Sams_Moosette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, Caring Gabriel, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel created the platypus, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Moosette/pseuds/Sams_Moosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request from the supernatural amino app :</p><p>What about one with the reader walking from a nightmare that they honestly don't remember but is still freaked. And Gabriel shows up to distract maybe? Get her mind off it.(:</p>
            </blockquote>





	keeping the nightmare away

You woke up in a flash,you had a nightmare,You didn't really recall all the details but you knew it was terrifying.

You were thinking about telling Sam and Dean about your nightmare but they would probably laugh and tell you to grow up,that you hunted monsters so a little nightmare shouldn't bother you.

"Um…Gabriel? Could you…if your not busy with angel business or whatever could you….come see me?" you asked hoping the archangel heard you.

It wasn't long before you heard the flutter of wings and smelt the wonderful rainbow scent of skittles, Gabriel had definitely heard your prayer.

"What's going on cupcake? You usually don't call for me this late." He said popping a cherry flavored tootsie pop in his mouth.

"I..I had a nightmare." You whispered

"So you called me instead of telling the boys about it because you thought they could make fun of you?" He asked arching his left eyebrow

"Yea…"

"F/N you know if Playboy and lumberjack laughed at you I'd send them into some Disney princess movies." He said with a smile

"Sam and Dean in dresses ....thanks Gabe I might have to bleach my brain." You laughed.

Gabriel smiled he had always loved the sound of your laughter.

" know anything bout a beaver duck creature?" He asked. He planed to get you to forgot about what ever scary thing you dreamed about and so far it was working.

"You mean a platypus?" 

"Exactly did you know I created the platypus?" Gabe said sounding full of himself.

"really… that explains it."you giggled at the archangel.

"Explains what cupcake?" 

"Why they're so odd looking." You said happily.

"Hey! How would you look if you were created out of spare parts." He said sarcastically.

"Spare parts?" You asked not quite share you understood what the archangel meant.

"I was a fledgling at the time,Dad asked me where the spare parts were and thats when I presented him the platypus… let's just say he wasn't too pleased he told me to dispose of the little guys and I just couldn't do it..so when daddy wasn't looking I placed e'm in Australia of course he didn't notice it until we were long in to the Jurassic era so he couldn't really do anything about it then."

"You laughed "I've always wondered where they came from."

Gabriel held your hand well I guess I am a bit weird."

You smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek 

"your my weird archangel." 

Gabriel smiled and placed a quick but sweet kiss on your lips "And your my sweet human." He said causing you to blush.

Not long after that you fell asleep on the archangels lap having the sweetest dreams.


End file.
